Even Tadase Thinks So
by Rendered Reversed
Summary: Tadase is tired of Ikuto stealing Amu. What does he do? Create a world where Amu and he can be together... So he thinks. D/W. Amuto Oneshot s? AmuXIkuto, Tadase / tadamu lovers, be WARNED! No revision
1. Tadase's RantFantasies Numerio Uno

Even Tadase Thinks So

Summary = Tadase is tired of Ikuto stealing Amu. What does he do? Create a world where Amu and he can be together... So he thinks. D/W. Amuto Oneshot AmuXIkuto, _**Tadase / tadamu lovers, be WARNED!**_

**Okay... This was really random. I spent like, 5 whole minutes laughing about the idea. Its really bad for you if you just drank something that had alot of gas too... Well.. Here i go!**

**Tadase's Pov**

Here i am again... Ranting to myself in my own mind..

Who knows how bad this is for you?

But atleast it calms down my anger... A bit.

Why does that cat get her?

He doesn't deserve her.

Hinamori Amu, shes like a dream come true... An angel sent from heaven to gift those who have done well on Earth. **(HOLY CRAP THATS CHEESY LMFAO!)**

So why... Why does that Tsukiyomi Ikuto get her?!

dont kings always topple cats?

Aren't i supposed to win the maiden's heart?

Well if i can't here... In reality...

I'll create my own world.

Where its possible!

Carefully, I opened up a drawer and took out a standard notebook. **(dude wtf? How is anything standard, if its in your fucking room? O.O!)**

Taking a pencil from my desk, i plopped myself down on my bed.

Yes... Finally! A place where Amu and I may be, and end happily together! **(fat chance you gay idiot!... OMG WTF! I'm sorry about the A/N... its just so hard to resist!)**

And just like that...

I began to write, create, and craft...

My own world with Amu.

_In the 31st century, there was a young prince._ No.. I erased prince. _- king._

_He ruled over the lands of ... _I pondered for a moment. _Shugo Seiyo, with a fair princess by his side._

_Some might say it was wrong, to have a princess by your side when you are rightfully king._

_But the king himself insisted on it. Instead of calling her a princess, he called her an angel._

_The angel's name was... Hinamori Amu._

_King Hotori Tadase loved her very much._

_He swore -_ Swore is too... Newbish. **(speak 4 your fkin self.) **I erased it._--vowed over the great lands of Shugo Seiyo, that whoever man dared touch her, he, personally, himself would deal with him._

_For awhile.. It worked._

_No man dared to interfere with their burning love for each other._

_It was a perfect life for the King and his Angel. _**( i feel like barfing -.- )**

_But great things soon vanish._

_The king himself, denied this._

_He wanted no more than to live with his Angel.. His Amu._

_Tadase ignored everything... He ignored the warnings.._

_The fortunes from the fortune tellers he went to._

_No.. Tadase believed in perfection... And he didn't want anything to ruin his own perfection with his Angel._

_Then, one day, a young knight in shining armor came forth into the palace._

_He was from far away lands, yet came alone on a single black stallion._

_with his head high, he entered the palace._

_Everywhere he turned inside, all the females would faint, or gasp in shocking surprise._

_Why, they even said he was more handsome than the king! _**(cough, sexy, cough.)**

_As the young knight entered the throne room, where King Hotori Tadase sat, with his Angel by his side, Hinamori Amu..._

_There was a shocking gasp._

_The young knight spoke._

_"I, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, From the lands of Midnight Destiny, have heard your proclamation about your fair Angel, __Amu__."_

_Whispers could be heard._

_'He called her by first name!'_

_'The young knight must truely want to meet his doom!'_

"_So i do accept your challenge."_

_"I wager a challenge against you for your fair Angel."_

_There was a dramatic silence tingling in the air._

_"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you dare wage war against my Angel's heart?!" The king yelled furiously._

_"Not war, My majesty. A challenge. A challenge between men. Why, how else would thee ever think of war, over a young ,maiden's heart, if not cause the most trouble for her, and your kingdom?"_

_A murmur of agreement passed through the king's royal council._

_"Enough!" Bellowed the King._

_"We shall have a challenge! And whoever wins shall earn Hinamori Amu's Heart!"_

_And just then, Amu spoke up._

_"Why, My dear king, What other circumstance, than to let me myself choose the challenge? After all, if i am the prize, Why not give me my best satisfaction, to truely be happy? Is that not what you want...?"_

_Amu giggled._

_"I see your point, My dear Angel. You shall pick the challenge." Tadase calmed._

_And therefore, they headed to the challenge room._

_"What i truely want, is a man who can make my happy. Someone who can protect me, with their will. If not, they are truely a coward, and do not truely care for me and love me."_

_Amu frowned at the last part._

_"As for the challenge.." She continued._

_"The challenge, is a Rose Duel."_

_This time, the princess took out two roses. One midnight blue, and the other, a bright yellow._

_"whoever slices off the rose first from the other, is the victor."_

_"Of course, you may protect the rose, at all costs. The only rule is... You may not use anything but the sword to slice off the rose."_

_Amu finished._

_"Do you both accept these terms of rules, and shall challenge?" A royal council member asked._

_"Of course! if for my fair maiden, then i shall accept this challenge with all my power!" Exclaimed the King._

_"Why would i ever reject, this challenge that holds my precious princess's heart? If i cannot defeat Hotori Tadase at this, then i am no more worthy for her than another man." Ikuto said with a smirk._

_"Sweet words you speak.. Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun." Amu said with a smile. "But it will take more than words to win me over."_

_"Than we shall begin!" Yelled a court member._

_Suddenly, there were cheers erupting from the stands, Commoners of all ages here to see this marvolous turn of events in history. For it is the first time to ever witness a challenge against the king._

_As Amu slowly sauntered over to Tadase, she smiled._

_With silence, She took the yellow rose and sild it into the King's pocket._

_Amu turned, not a word came out of her mouth._

_Now, as she stood infront of Tsukiyomi Ikuto..._

_"I wish you the best of luck, Ikuto." Amu whispered._

_Sliding the Midnight Blue rose into his shirt pocket, Amu gave him a bright smile and a wink._

_Now, as she made her way to the side of the stadium, she gently muttered to herself..._

_"i hope Ikuto wins..."_

What the blasted am i writing? Violently, i shook my head. It all seemed so... Fitting.

Might as well continue. Amu is still mine at the moment.

_As they both drew their blades, Tadase muttered to himelf something about... 'Amu is mine, and only mine.'_

_The blades clashed and clanged, each trying to steal the life of the rose, but to no avail. _

_Then, when the two men were in a lcoked in close combat..._

_"You shall not win, Because Amu is mine. She will choose me. No other!"_

_The king shouted._

_"We shall see..." Was all the mysterious knight said._

_Once again, the swords clashed, each more violently and harder than the next. _

_And finally, when they were once again, in a lock in combat, Ikuto changed his sword stance, and with a flick of the sword, Tadase's blade flew to the other side of the stadium._

_Taking his chance, Tsukiyomi Ikuto cut off the rose, therefore declaring himself victor of the match, and Amu._

_"I object!" Yelled the King._

_"It was a cheap trick! He flung my defense from my hand! Therefore cheating!" The king argued._

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto was smirking._

_And this time, Amu came, not a ting of sadness was placed on her face._

_"My majesty, you are acting like a child."_

_At this, everyone in the stadium roared with laughter._

_"It says nothing in the rules that you are not alowed to disaarm your opponent."_

_At this, the king blushed feriously._

_"Then i would've done it earlier! I request a rematch!"_

_At this, the fair maiden looked down and closed her eyes, uttering a faint, 'tsk tsk'_

_"My king, requesting a rematch for a maiden's heart... Right after defeating the victor... It is fairly disrespectful to the maiden herself... And his land and family... His base reputation... Is almost destroyed."_

_Told a random council member._

_" Now as you can see, Amu is rightfully mine. So i shall take her back to my kingdom, where we will both live." Told the knight of Midnight Destiny._

_And with that, the princess and the knight on their black stallion rode off, into the horizon. Never to be seen again._

_And that is why, the sky is blessed with midnight blue at night... _

_And the sunset has always had a ting of pink inside._

**~Fin~**

Now at this, I sighed.

Even in MY fantasies, she still ends up with Ikuto.

Maybe they really are meant to be.

I cant help it._._

**LOL!!! OKAY THAT WAS SO FKIN FUNNY!! LOLLLL. I dont feel one bit of pity or sympathy for tadase ;]**

**Okay, i sure hope you all liked that, since this story was utternonsense and a result of my boredom... And completely random mind that just ADORES thinking about ways to torture tadase...**

**Mentally or physically... Cough cough.**

**Anyways, please R&R! **

**You know.. press the button below...**

*****

*****

*****

*****

**V**

**THIS ONE SILLY!**

**!**

**!**

**!**

**V**


	2. Lalala, Total crack

**Two Words.**

**Brain blast.**

**Anyway, this is an alternate ending... Er, story. Don't worry, cause it will still end Amuto, just a different story plot.**

**Also, this totally ignores chapter 1, so there will be no other mentions of his mild stupidity in that chapter.**

**I say mild because I could've made it a lot worse. That is also why 'this chapter' has been created. It also is here to make my story 'come back' to life in the Shugo Chara communities, as even though it is finished, I feel bad for leaving it at the very last pages.**

**Oh and, guys, seriously, don't take offense for poor Tadase. I really just needed to let out some steam, and Tadase was my victim. So guys, really… Don't take this seriously. Tadase was meant not-that-much-harm.**

**Oh, woe is this story... ANYWAYYY. As you have also noticed, my vocabulary has indeed, increased. Er, grammar wise? Or both. Ah well. I'm still the scatterbrain you know and love. So without further A' do, here we are.**

Tadase sighed. Once again, his dating plans with Amu had been foiled by that... that... _vexatious, aggravating, most distressful, __monstrosity_known as Tsukiyomi Ikuto. What was even worse, you might ask? Oh, the list goes on and on!

Like just earlier, that blasted cat had used Item Number Four, A.K.A.---- Humiliate and capture...

Tadase had seen the whole scene himself, right when he was going to ask _his _Hinamori Amu out to a blissful afternoon. Oh, it would've been perfect as well! They would've strolled through the park, laid in the grass watching the clouds, and in the evening, sat on a hill and watch the sunset together. They would've whispered endearing words to each other, and right before the sun went below the horizon, kissed.

Ahem, now, back to the main rant. This _journal _need not know of his 'innocent' visualizations with Amu.

Tadase had been in a blissful state, sauntering, no, almost _skipping _towards his dearest Amu. Like the above has stated, Tadase was about to ask her out on a date. Before he had even stepped into a range of 6 meters of her, that... _cat_(no need to go towards name calling again) appeared out of literal no where, and practically began verbally seducing her! I mean, what kind of gentleman _verbally seduces _a woman as innocent as Amu?

Tadase, had, of course, ran over and chara-changed, pointing his mini-crown/scepter thing at Ikuto, and had spouted out some void threat.

Ikuto had, being as he was, made fun of Tadase, resulting into some red faced, almost laughable, chasing. If it were not for the worthless threats Tadase had been yelling out, it would've looked like a child game of tag... With chara-changes.

Now, after practically yelling out all of the embarrassing moments of Tadase's childhood, Ikuto had jumped down from his tree and made further humiliation of Tadase by loosely wrapping his arms around Amu and nuzzling, yes folks, _nuzzling___her. This, once again, resulted in a red faced Tadase, which was totally laughable, and a few comeback exchanging, ranging from empty threats, to most embarrassing moments. And then, just when another comment was going to be thrown, Amu had spoken up and asked _why _exactly Tadase was here.

Ikuto, with his trademark smirk and snickering, interrupted Tadase from his stuttered lines, and stated out that Tadase may have, wanted to ask her out on a date.

Hinamori Amu's reaction?

An arch of an eyebrow and a reply that drove knives into Tadase's already battered up heart.

"Are you kidding, Ikuto? No way that Tadase would ask me something like that here and now. Stop joking around, please."

Ah, what a heart breaker she is.

So, here lies Tadase, curled up in a corner growing shitaki mushrooms. He believed they'd be ready in a few months.

Letting himself fall from his sitting position, Tadie laid down and sighed.

"Oh, however am I going to get a date with her _now?"_

His eyes flickered around the room, looking for some sign of inspiration...

Until...

Yes...

His eyes landed on **the **object.

A notebook.

Now, to those of you who have not already understood my mild Tadase bashing, you may not know what this means, and I will recommend you to calm yourselves.

Thats right, deep breaths.

Now, when your all calmed down, I want you to... err, be prepared. Nothing you have already thought of for my extreme Tadase-torture-time-of-humiliationwill ever compare to what your about to read.

Just remember...

_**Kurosuku Dusk**__ is in __**no way responsible for you**__ if you happen to_

_die o__f laughter__,_

_bleed by falling off your chair,_

_getting grounded because you just happened to be reading this at 3AM and you woke the neighbors/sibblings__,_

_OR went into shock because of the mere idea this is what I would do to poor Tadase__._

_You __**HAVE **__been warned._

Too many thoughts...

Too many thoughts are flowing through my head right now...

Could I... Could I really... No.

Would I?

Slowly, Tadase crawled towards the notebook and reached forward.

His hand found the spiral binding, and he clasped onto it. Dragging it towards himself, he put himself into a sitting position again, and flipped through the pages.

Blank. It was a clean notebook with nothing else inside.

With a leisurely pace, a grin made its way to Tadase's face.

Until this day... No one knew how it happened.

Some say that it wasn't a chara-change at all... While others say Kiseki was hiding out somewhere and did it on purpose.

What we did know happen, was the loud and boisterous laugh Tadase made as he held the notebook in the air. He was on his knees, and cackling like he did every time someone said 'prince'**.**

"With this notebook... Victory... SHALL BE MINE!"

Now seated at his desk, Tadase began to write. He wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote, and wrote.

The inner molecules of Dusk's brain had worked 24/7/365 to get the information of _exactly what _Tadase wrote in there.

To this day, no one knew.

But finally, you, the faithful reader of it all, will be the first to discover...

Exactly. What. Tadase. Was. Writing.

**LOL! I'm just kidding. That was such a teaser. xD. Sorry for getting your hopes up. Bye guys!**

**Nah! I'm just joking. Heres your chapter, xD.**

_The king and queen of Seiyo academy walked hand and hand through the front gates. Of course, it was always like this. No one dare interrupt this 'sacred' ceremony. The wave of students immediately parted like the Red Sea did for Moses, and a few even bowed own!_

"_Kyahhh! Isn't Tadase-kun dreamy?"_

"_I know! Ahh! The cool and spicy queen is so lucky!"_

"_Mhmm. I'd soo tap that Hinamori Amu,"_

Wait, what? No. Forget that last line, please.

"_Amu-chan, look this way!"_

"_My king, look over here!"_

"_Kyahh!"_

"_They so winked at ME!"_

"_No me!"_

"_ME!"_

"_ME DAMNIT!"_

"_FUCK THAT BITCH! THEY WINKED AT ME!"_

"_NU-UH! They SOOO GLANCED OVER AT WHERE I'M STANDING, WHICH IS RIGHTT, HERE!"_

Okay, that's getting annoying.

"_Ahem. My loyal subjects… please do not fight over us."_

_Several gasped, no one dared to move. Or make a sound. The holy King of Seiyo, King Hotori Tadase had SPOKEN to them. I think someone fainted._

"_That's right. There's no need to get physical over something as meager as this. Hmph."_

_A flip of the hair was like a signal. The cool-and-spicy Hinamori Amu, Queen of Seiyo, had just SPOKEN to them as well. Someone, write this down in the history books._

"_A-ah, Hinamori-sama, Hotori-sama… We're, We're sorry! You're royal awesomeness just blinds the **** out of us!"_

Are... Are you serious?!

**OKAYYY REALLY QUICK AUTHORESS NOTE!**

**This is a CRACK chapter. Meaning there will be tons of shittyness in here. Stop now if you don't want to barf at your computer, or break your laugh box. Ahahah. Take that, SpongeBob SquarePants! Holy shit, did anyone else know that SpongeBob was an actual word for Microsoft Word 2007?! Cause I didn't.**

"_That's right, that's right! See, even your family names match! It's just like, so amazing for my tiny brain to take! I mean, H & H, someone, tell me that's not a sign that their destined right there!"_

_The crowd of students bobbed their heads up and down in agreement, all eager to find new ways to pair the K and Q together. _

"_And their eyes are a sign too! Their eyes just so totally match each other. I swear I dream about that every damn f***ing night."_

_Again, the crowd of students nodded enthusiastically, and I swear, did I just hear a MOAN?!_

_Grinning mischievously, Tadase leaned over to his queen, about to lip lock with her, when a gasp from all of the students alerted a turn of heads._

"_Oh my god, look over there! There stands the worst student of Seiyo!" _

_Everyone burst out in laughter as they pointed fingers at the lone student standing at the front of the school._

"_You have to admit… He's sort hott though, like bishounen hott…"_

_A few girls nodded their heads in agreement, drool dripping from their chins._

"_What! That?! No way! Tadase-kun is way hotter!"_

_And so, leads to the fight of the fan girls. Oh dear, I hope this doesn't get bloody._

_Actually, that's sort of a hollow wish. It always gets bloody._

_The tall figure cleared his throat, and announced something that must've caused the end of the world._

"_Actually, report cards were just handed out, and it seems like I got better grades than the Kiddy King."_

_Everyone whipped their heads towards the super-mega-duper hott student that had cat ears and a tail. Their jaws literally hit the floor._

_There stood Tsukiyomi Ikuto, tall and lean, with a smirk placed just so on his face to make all the girls faint. He was holding two papers. One, his grades, which were:_

_Science : A_

_Geometry: A_

_Language Arts : A+_

_P.E. : A_

_History : A-_

_[Chosen Elective]- Throw Darts at Tadase's Picture : AAA+_

_The second paper holding Tadase's grades, which were:_

_Science : B_

_Geometry : D+_

_Language Arts : A-_

_P.E. : F+_

_History : A-_

_[Chosen Elective]- Acting Manly : F-_

_The whole school gasped as the grades were revealed._

"_N-No! That's not right! Those are fake grades!" the king stuttered out._

_All the students erupted into whispers as poor Hotori Tadase tried to convince everyone those weren't his grades. Ah, I guess his ego really got a punch there, huh? And maybe his dignity… Then again, lets add in the pride too because of his chosen elective grade._

"_Has anyone ever questioned how Amu-chan became queen of Seiyo? She's the joker chair, isn't she?"_

"_Yeah, and don't you think she's better off with Ikuto, because I mean, pink and blue, right? Opposites attract!"_

_Once again, theories sprung up from the ground leaving everyone to nod in agreement. How could they have missed it? Cool and Spicy Hinamori Amu was way better off with Calm and Collected (not to mention hott) Tsukiyomi Ikuto._

"_Oh, and don't forget that their names sound way better together. I mean Amu and Tadase? That was so definitely five minutes ago. Amu and Ikuto, on the other hand, might just last us another millennium."_

"_Who even said I liked that Shorty?"_

_Dead silence. No one spoke a tiny bit, because the cool-and-spicy Hinamori Amu had just voiced her opinion, and it left everyone in a frozen icicle of shock._

"_Eh... What are you talking about, my queen?" _

_Poor forgotten Tadase had just asked an unneeded question. I mean, seriously, right?_

"_What I'm saying is, try to think back. Please, for me? Have I ever said that I liked you, loved you, and had affection for you, in any form, language, or way?"_

"_Nope!"_

_Tsukiyomi Ikuto had casually walked over to Hinamori Amu and swung his arm around her shoulder. What the hell was going on here?!_

"_Exactly," answered Amu._

"_Actually… Didn't anyone know that I was her boyfriend the whole time?"_

_Another gasp from the student body. This was a shocker, but I think everyone sort of… liked it?_

"_Hooray! Cheers for Amu-chan and Ikuto-kun!"_

_There was much clapping and rejoicing as everyone realized that they had skipped their classes, but no one really cared._

_And then… well, this problem._

_Mashiro Rima was standing at the front door to the school, happily leaning against Fujisaki Nagihiko, holding up a sign._

_What did this sign say, you ask?_

'_and a Happy New Year.'_

_God, you can add that to anything, can't you?_

**Really, no offense to Tadase. Or, not that much anyway. Seriously! I'm dead serious, guys! Don't go hating him THAT much. I mean, this is an example of going a bit too far. Seriously. Poor guy. I'll just give him some tools to grown mushrooms now…**


End file.
